isleofamrasfandomcom-20200213-history
Animals
'Vulo (Chickens)' 'The Coop & Feeding:' #- Get Buckets of water (See Water) #- Place the water buckets from your inventory to the ground, leaving them near the henhouse. #- Get Sacks of grain (See Grain Field '') #- Place the sacks of grain from your inventory to the ground, leaving them near the henhouse. '- To Remove a Vulo:' #- Make sure your Group Tag is set to the same as the Chicken Coop. #- Acercate every effort to roost. #- Click on the roost. #- Select the "Take Vulo" (Tomar Vulo) button. #- You will receive in your inventory in order vulo. '- To get a Basket of Eggs:' #- Check that there are 12 eggs in the coop and no less. #- Turn on your profile the group that started the chicken if it is not already. #- Acercate every effort to roost. #- Click on the roost. #- Select "Take Basket" (Tomar Cesta) button. #- You will receive the item in your inventory basket of eggs. '- To Remove an Egg:' #- Turn on your profile the group that started the chicken if it is not already. #- Acercate every effort to roost. #- Click on the roost. #- Select the "Make Egg" (Tomar Huevo) button. #- You will receive in your inventory in order egg. '- Chat Commands:' */ 1 hidden Floating Text. */ 1 show Floating Text. 'The Vulo' - Placing the Vulo from your inventory to the ground will make it follow you, also will show the specific commands for use as a messenger. Rez near a kitchen to cook. (''See Cooking .) *- If you click on vulo it will cease to follow you. *- If any other person clicks on vulo, it will follow them instead, or stop following. *- Once a name assigned to vulo, you can not change it. *- Use the command to enter a message in the vulo. *- After entering the message, takes vulo returning it to your inventory. *- Send the vulo who want to deliver the message, and tell him to remove the vulo down to give him the message. *- The new owner may reuse vulo but never rename it. *- If it receives three impacts from an arrow the Vulo will die. '- Vulo commands:' (O''nly works in Spanish'') * / 1 nombre name - Sets name to vulo (only once). * / 1 mensaje message - Enter vulo message. * / 1 autor name - Specifies the author of the message. 'The Egg' (Huevo) *- Wear the egg. *- Put the first person view, aim and shoot. *- It hurts GM (Low damage. Not used in Amras.) *- Can only be used once. 'The Basket of Eggs' (Cesta de Huevos) *- Dress basket of eggs. *- Put the first person view, aim and shoot. *- It hurts GM (low damage) *- You have 12 shots. To Remove an Egg from the Basket: #- Click on the basket. #- Select the "get egg" To Enter an Egg into the Basket: #- Place the egg on the floor. #- Click on the basket. #- Select option 3 egg reload: reload The basket with eggs that are near it. 'Bosk' 'Menu Options:' ---- *'Sacrifice': This option will kill the bosk and give you the oportunity to strip it. *'Divest': (only dead Bosk) Extracts meat and skin. After a few minutes the animal will disappear. *'Movement': This option will cause the Boskwill follow you, or stop. While walking the animal grazes (eats). (Remember to prepare your sim to use Pathfinding.) *'Rename': Renames the Bosk. *'Sounds': Turns the Bosk sounds on and off. *'Security': You can set two levels of security. (Group: Only members of the group that owns the verr may interact with the Bosk. and Open: Everyone can interact with the Bosk.) *'Language': You can select the menu language. Choice of Spanish or English. *'Texts': Shows or hides the floating text information above the animal. *'Birth': (only pregnant females) this option gives you a "whelping box" (Box of Bith.) *'Milking': (females verr only after having their first brood) Gives you a jar of milk. 'Feeding:' *You need a Trough to feed your Bosk and Verr. *Each bag of grain on the feeder will give 30% of active food. *Each bucket of water will give a 10% of water needed. *One bosk needs 1% of solid foods and 2% of water every 4 hours. 'Breeding & Reproduction:' ---- *A well fed bosk will take about 4 days from the moment of its birth to become an adult. *The final size of the animal, which will be translated into the amount of meat productivity, will be determined by both genetic heritage and the quality of the care given during breeding and baby-hood. *A well bred bosk lives 40 days. Once the animal becomes an adult, floating text will be shown above it containing data on meat and leather productivity. *If you put several boxes of childbirth, only one of them will be born. * Always use new boxes, ensures the updating of the offspring. Reproduction: ---- Reproductivity will start at adult phase. Both male and female need to be kept together for reproduction to take place. *Females can become pregnant every 48 hours. *Pregnant females will show an option to give birth on the menu, in which you will get a birth box. *Place the case next to the pregnant female and wait patiently. *From the moment of the birth the mother will start to produce milk. 'Genetic Properties ' Meat, Leather and Milk. ---- From each animal we can get 3 products: *'Meat': Values vary from 1 - 10, beeing 5 the average value. (Used in Cooking and feeding Tharlarions.) *'Milk': Same as above. Used in cooking. (See Cooking.) *'Leather': Can be normal or excellent, being normal the average value. Excellent therefore becomes a recessive gen. Unused pelts can be used in the Forge to create other items. (See Blacksmithing.) The quality of these products will be closely related to the parents genetic information. Death ---- After 40 days the bosk will die. Be aware that a bosk could also die out starvation or thirst in case of not feeding or watering them properly. When an animal dies for any reason, the menu will show an option for "Butchering" (Divest) together with this option you´ll be given a box for meat and a pelt. 'Verr (Goats)' Exactly the same as a Bosk, with only a few minor differences: *They take up to 7 days to reach adulthood. *The females can get pregnant every 7 days. *You can "Shear" the Verr for the wool they produce and use it to make thread and weave. (See Weaving.) Each verr has four characteristics: *'Meat': from 1 to 10, with the average 5. (Used in Cooking and feeding Tharlarions.) *'Color': Determines the color of its coat, The original verr (multi-crossbred) purchased directly from the vendors or the market, are brown if are males and white for females, and can transmit to their offspring all possible colors available. Babies instead inherit only two genes, one from the father and one from the mother, and these are the genes that determine their successive generations. *'Milk': It ranges from 1 to 10, with the average 5. (See Cooking.) *'Skin': Normal or Excellent. the average value being "Normal", with excellent recessive gene. You will only receive the Excellent Skins when you Divest. The gene string of offspring is determined by the parent. 'Tharlarions' 'Menu Options' ---- *'Sacrifice': This option will kill the tharlarion and you ll be able to use the Divest option. *'Divest': (only dead tharlarion) Extracts oil from the animal. After a few minutes the animal will disappear. *'Movement': This option will cause the tharlarion to follow you or to stop. While walking the animal feeds on Bosk, Vulo, Verr it gets too close to. Be sure to keep them away from your main herd! (Remember to prepare your sim to use Pathfinding) *'Rename': renames the tharlarion .. *'Security': You can set two levels of security. **For Group: Only members of the group that the tharlarion is set to may interact with it. **Open: everyone can interact with it. *'Language': You can select the menu language with a choice of Spanish or English. *'Texts': Shows or hides the floating text information above the animal. *'Take Egg': (only pregnant females) This option gives a "tharlarion egg" when the animal is pregnant. *'Improve': Only adult tharlarions that have been tamed and have a meat property of 10 will be able to be improved and gain a level. With this option you can choose which feature (speed, spin or jump) which ever you want to improve. 'Feeding' ---- *You need a Tharlarion Trough in order to hold the food to feed your animals. *Bosk meat contributes 2% of the feeder meat, verrs meat and vulos contribute 1% of meat feeder. *Each bucket of water provides 10% water to water. *Each tharlarion consume meat 1% and 2% of water every 8 hours. 'Reproduction' ---- *A tharlarion, well fed, will take about six days from birth to becoming an adult. If the animals happiness is below 70%, it will not grow. *When a tharlarion reaches adulthood, that begins its reproductive cycle. Keep tharlarions of each sex together to breed. *The female can get pregnant every 12 days. *The pregnant female will have the option "Take egg" on the menu, this option will give you a tharlarion egg. If the system does not give the egg, wait 30 minutes and try again. *Place the egg next to the pregnant female and patiently wait for the miracle. If you put several eggs with a pregnant female, just one of them will be born. *Always use new eggs freshly delivered, this ensures the updating of the offspring. 'Genetic Properties' ---- Each thalarion has two characteristics: *'Meat': from 1 to 10, with the average 5, this value determines the amount of oil that can be extracted from the animal. (Used in lamps and to fuel the Blacksmith Forge and Foundry. See Blacksmithing.) *'Color': Determines the color of their skin, original tharlarions purchased directly from the vendors or the market value of meat will begin with 5, and are green in case of males and brown in the case of females, and can transmit their pups all colors possibly available . Hatchlings instead only inherit two genes, one from the father and one from the mother, and these are the genes that determine their successive generations. The gene string of offspring is determined by the parent. 'Walk' ---- With the movement option of the menu , you can make tharlarions follow you, in this way you can take a walk and while they walk they feed on small animals, vermin and insects that live in the grasslands. (Eat while walking.) Be aware! Tharlarions can and WILL kill Bosk, Verr, Vulo that they get too close to. Pathfinding: The new functionality pathfinding is used for thalarions movement, so prepare your sim to make the most of this functionality. http://wiki.secondlife.com/wiki/Pathfinding_Quick_Start_Guide 'Mount' ---- *Only adult, stronger Tharlarion (Meat 10) can be tamed for use as a mount. To tame it, you must be wearing the RP-HUD, be fed, and sit on the Tharlarion. If you have no energy in the RP-HUD, you'll not be allowed to sit on it, and if you have little energy, you fall off of the tharlarion very easily. (Ideal is 80% and up.) *Whenever you try to tame a tharlarion , it will show the percentage of taming, when it reaches 100% you will have managed to tame it and use it as a mount. *As you use the tharlarion as a mount, it will level up, and each time you level up increase your speed or turning ability or strength to jump using the "Enhance" menu .. The maximum level you can reach the mount is 50. 'Death' ---- After the tharlarion is 60 days old it will have reached its maximum life expectancy and die of old age, they can also die of thirst or hunger if it goes too long without food and water, and of course, you can also decide to sacrifice. When tharlarion has died, for whatever reason, in the menu option will appear "Divest", this option will give you a barrel of tharlarion oil. The amount of oil in a barrel is determined by the property "meat" of the tharlarion. Category:G&S Category:Farming Category:Animals